Significant contributions from multiple disciplines such as biostatistics, computer science, clinical medicine, and basic bench science as well as multi-laboratory and core collaborations are all essential components necessary to perform translational neuroscience research effectively. However, the Washington University neuroscience community presently lacks efficient access to infrastructure for data sharing and collaboration, tools for integration and analysis of large biomedical data sets, and resources that provide statistical expertise. Therefore, to facilitate translational neuroscience and promote scientific collaboration among the Cores and neuroscience users of the Washington University Center for Translational Neuroscience (WUCTN), the Informatics and Data Integration Core will establish an overarching and comprehensive informatics infrastructure. Thus, the first aim of this core is to establish a central web resource for information about WU translational neuroscience activities, faculty, and resources. Namely, for each neuroscience Core facility, we will create a comprehensive web portal for Core access information, facility and equipment description, experimental protocols, resource scheduling, and cost sharing. The second aim of this core is to implement a web-based data entry and network file storage system to promote secure inter-departmental collaborations among Cores and investigators, thus allowing rapid dissemination of data and resources. The third aim of this core is to develop informatics tools to facilitate curation, query, analysis, and visualization of complex data sets across Cores. Initial development will leverage existing informatics software already developed for the Washington University Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center and the National Cancer Institute, but not available to neuroscientists. The fourth aim of this core is to provide statistical support for genetic studies and analysis of large molecular data sets, assist investigators in experimental planning and power analysis for animal behavior experiments, and provide access to qualified biostatistical consultation for neuroscience investigators.